


Spying

by Northern_Kitsune



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hugs, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Kitsune/pseuds/Northern_Kitsune
Summary: Jäger wants to know how Blitz feels about him. What better way to do that then to spy on him with a drone? Mistakes happen and feelings come to light in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

"Hmmmm...." Marius wonders about him and blitz. What exactly are they? Just friends or more? The actions between the two just confused Marius more as he was pretty dense, especially when it came to romance.  
Jäger was deep thought about it before making a decision. He picked up a drone on his desk and set it outside of his room. He turned on his phone as he activated the drone and sent it around HQ to go spy on Blitz, if he could find him that is. Luckily it didn't take long to find him. 

Elias was laid back on his phone in the GSG9 Lounge, feet kicked up on the coffee table as he seemed to be half slumped down in his seat, neck bent at an awkward angle. He assumed he was alone, so the sound of a drone entering the room was drowned out by the sound of music from his phone. "Hmmm? What is he doing? Sleeping?" Marius mumbled as he moved the cam drone to get a better view of his friend. 

Elias was lazily tapping on his phone, he seemed to linger before swiping right every couple seconds. A half smile crossed the blonde's face at one point before he sat up and leaned forward, taking a sip out of the hot chocolate absentmindedly. Glancing about the room, Elias let out a deep breath before humming along to the song playing, mumbling the lyrics as he flicked to another picture. 

This one he quickly skipped over, a picture that wasn't entirely meant for peeping eyes, and he found himself having to put down his phone to sigh into his hands, "I should delete that." Flicking to the next, he paused. Tilting his head at it, he snickered. Of course the next thirty or so were blurry, drunken photos of himself and his cat. The poor fluff of white fur was sitting atop his chest in half of them, his smile full of glee as he chuckled, "Poor thing."

 

"Ah delete what i wonder? Poor thing? He must be talking about his cat.." Marius was lost in thought again, not paying attention as he relaxed his hands,causing the screen to fall right on his masked face, which caused the drone to jump right on blitz. "Scheisse!"He curse as he picked up the screen before dropping it again, making the drone jump again on blitz. He finally picked up the screen before cursing once again. He was dead meat for sure now as his face went pale. His drone was looking right at blitz...

Blitz, completely not expecting the drone to land on his middle, let out an 'oof' at the thud on his chest. Blinking, Elias's brows furrowed as he gazed at the suspect of this 'attack' and realized it wasn't his cat. No, it was a drone. Blinking, he felt it jump again and huffed-when it reconnected with him, snatching it up with a look that was more of confusion that frustration, "Who the hell?" he almost growled, offense written across his face as he grasped the drone in his hand and shoved it under the pillow with a clenched jaw.

"Scheisse...." Marius mumbled. How was he going to get out if this one? If he could get the drone free, then maybe he could have it race back to his room? "Ja...good plan..." He nodded as he was about to move the drone under the pillow till he noticed the music in the background was gone. "Huh? Where did the music go....did he?" Before he could finish his thought, There was a sudden, gentle knocking on the Pilots door. "Mari?" Elias's voice came through the wood his voice twinged with tension and exasperation. "Have you seen Dominic around? I think he decided to try and smack me upside the head with a drone."

"Ah Sohn einer Hündin!" Marius said as he jumped from the sudden knock. He was caught off guard and ended up throwing the phone across the room. "Ah Elias? N-Nein, I haven't seen dominic at all. Is something wrong?" He asked with a nervous tone that even the wood couldn't muffle.

Hearing the thud on the other side of the door, Elias's brows arched and he spoke up after a moment, "Uh. No, nothing's wrong... are YOU okay, friend?" He almost laughed but instead found himself concerned for the other, he hardly ever sounded this uptight and panicky. "Ja im fin--" Cue another thud from the pilot. He was trying to get up but ended up falling off his bed. He hated himself for being so clumsy when he was nervous. He didn't want to get caught by Elias. He scrambled on to his feet and ran to the door and opened it.  
"As i was saying. I am fine." The pilot said nervously.

Arching a brow in question at the disheveled Pilot in front of him, he nodded slowly as if convinced. "yeeeah, I don't know about that one, mein schatz." Elias teased, smirking as he leaned patiently against the doorway. "Dominic can wait, what's got your feathers all ruffled?"

At this point, Marius was grateful he had kept his mask and helmet on so Elias couldn't read his face. He shrugged as he tried to play dumb. "Nothing at all. Just startled me thats all." He said as he hoped Elias couldn't see the phone screen in the back.

Humming, Elias nodded, "You just seemed real frazzled." he snickered, patting the top of his helmet. He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder briefly. Of course, the thud had caught his attention and his eyes landed upon the phone across the room. "Damn, what happened there?" Elias said as he peeked into the room.

"Um.....porn....porn was happening." He straight out lied. He never really watched porn but it was something to say to distract Elias from what he was really doing.

Opening his mouth to say something, Elias couldn't find words. Blinking, his head slightly reeled back as he exhaled a soft, "porn?"  
Squinting at the Pilot, he glanced back at the phone then back at him. "So I interrupted you... O-Okay." He concluded slowly with an unnerved look.

"Y-yeah it was totally porn and not the controls to the drone!" He gave a nervous laugh before covering his mouth. "Scheisse....." He muttered while facepalming. He was caught now for sure. He almost had Elias convinced but he had to keep talking like an idiot.

Elias's expression dropped. His previously confused expression shifted into something like exasperation. Yet amusement filled his eyes, "Sooo," He began foot tapping slightly as he huffed, "Were you just touring the room with that drone, Mari? Taking it for a test drive perhaps?"

Marius nodded furiously, an excuse he could use. "Ja! Ja! I was doing that! I wasn't watching you or anything!" He face palmed again. He always blurted out the truth when nervous like this, especially with people he liked. He hesitantly looked up at Elias with a nervous look. The poor pilot was already sweating from how nervous he was.

Elias could only feel his grin grow as the Pilot scrambled to bury his growing pile of panicked lies and horrible cover ups. The worst liar known to man stood directly in front of him, and if Elias was going to be honest, it was adorable to experience his emotional flailing. But the final comment made him pause.  
"Watching me?" he echoed, his grin faltering into uncertainty. "Why's that?" He pressed curiously, head tilting as he slightly leaned forward.

Marius looked away while rubbing the back of his helmet. He was blushing heavily under his mask. "I...um....was curious on what all you did. I thought you were napping then I saw you on your phone and was curious on what all you had on your phone for pics..." He came clean as he couldn't lie anymore. If Elias was going to be mad and hit him like Dominic does then he would take his punishment. He tensed up, ready to face whatever he had coming.

"Mari..." Elias chuckled, smile softening, "You do realize if you want to find out you can just... Hang out with me." He smiled warmly, "Wouldn't have minded the company, Jägerchen."

Something seemed to have sunk in a moment later and Elias Exhaled, "Oh mein gott, wait... You saw THE picture didn't you?" His own expression resorting to vague embarrassment, Elias rubbed his face and mustered a laugh between his fingers as he exhaled in exasperation. "Y'know, you're a real piece of work, Mari..."

"Pic?" Marius tilted his head as he asked. "I assumed it's the pics with you drunk with your cat." He said, Confusion was all over his face.

Letting out a deep breath, Elias nodded briefly. So he didn't see the picture, thank God. "Oh," he chuckled, snickering at the memory of those pictures and quickly shrugging off the momentary panic of any peeping eyes having seen the picture he should've deleted long ago. "She is really cute, huh?" He smiled warmly, "uh- well, maybe I should give you that drone back. Sorry for shoving it under the pillow." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Very cute ja. And don't worry about it. It was a bad idea...But now I'm curious. What picture are you talking about?" Marius tilted his head while asking. That sparked his curiosity now. He wasn't sure if he would tell but perhaps they could make a deal?

"I-" Elias seemed to hesitant, biting his tongue to suppress any rambles that would probably not help his case. "It's nothing, Mari. Just taking... completely unflattering pictures, as always, ja?" An awkward, pathetic excuse of a laugh escaped him and he externally sighed, rubbing his face. They both were horrible liars, so he put his hands up. "Look, if you didn't see it, you never will. They're not meant for... Your innocent little eyes, at the very least." He hummed, the implications heavy and just as obvious by wiggling his eyebrows.

"Innocent eyes?" Marius didn't think he was innocent, maybe dense but not innocent. Most thought that Elias was the most innocent or atleast Monika was. "Are you hiding some naughty pictures Eli? That is so unlike you but perhaps we can bargain ja?" He smirked under his mask, his arms crossed now. He just had to know now.

"wha... Bargain?" Elias echoed, his expression shifting from the teasing smirk into the receiving end of the intended embarrassment. "For-... Mein gott." He exhaled, clearly stunned by the turn of events, face lightly flushing to which he averted his gaze to avoid the Pilots attention as best he could. Clearly Marius wouldn't do anything too brash, so he hesitantly humored him. "What would... That offer be, by chance?"

"You let me see pic and I'll show you...." Marius thought for a bit. He didn't think he showed Eli his whole face before. Hell he's never shown anyone in his squad his face. He's shown his top half before but not the bottom half. So why not offer that and a little more?

"Ja. I'll show you my face! And we have some fun tonight with cam drone or other things as well! I offer my time to spend with you for the night. Good deal ja?" He pointed to himself while smiling under his mask. He was being serious about his offers.

Elias seemed to spend a good moment in clear confusion. Marius? Showing his face? But, the Pilot remained adamant to Elias's surprise. Was it worth it? Embarrassing himself simply to see the other's face? He hated that his internal conclusion and his ever prominent curiosity said yes. So naturally, he blurted out a, "Sure!"

 

Elias's hands fiddled anxiously with his phone, eyes shifting nervously between his friend and the device. "I mean, are you sure? It's... I don't want you seeing me differently if you see this and- uh... yeah you'll definitely be seeing me differently." He exhaled softly.

"Ja im sure. I mean you'll be the first to see my face and I can only hope it doesn't change the way you look at me too. Nothing you show me will change how I view you Eli." Marius nodded and wrapped his arm around Elias's shoulder and pulled him into his room, using his foot to shut his door. "Don't want the others to see this too." The pilot chuckled nervously.

Nodding slowly, Elias complied and stepped into the room that was, unsurprisingly, clean and orderly. With a hesitant, final glance towards the Pilot he exhaled lowly and pulled up the picture. "Put me out of my misery, Mari. Make it painless." He exhaled with a laugh, only seeming to be half joking as he tossed the phone his way. Upon the screen was a picture of himself, not a single article of clothes on. Muscled body completely on display in the large mirror, a smirk covering his features. Clearly he was half drunk by the way it was partially blurred and his smile was a bit too lazy. A completely different context to seeing each other in the showers or post-mission medical checks.

"I just- look, I struggle to delete pictures and I- I didn't know what to do with this one since I've... never done that before so, I panicked and kept it and-" cutting off the beginning of an embarrassed fit of rambles, Elias glanced towards Marius hesitantly. "LITERALLY seeing me differently now, huh?"

Marius slided up the lens on his helmet as he looked at the phone, still listening to Elias freaking out in the background. Grey eyes narrowing on the pic as he glanced up at Eli then back at the pic.  
"What is this??" He pointed to the phone then back at him. "Sohn einer Hündin!  
You have more muscle than me? How is that possible?? I was sure I exercised more than you! Yet look at those toned thighs! Them abs! Those arms!" Seems he was hung up on the fact that blitz had more muscle and a better toned body than himself.  
"Ja this changes everything! You are not soft doughy boy like I thought." Marius chuckled.

Sputtering frantically at the Pilot's comments, he waved his hands and tried to interrupt him, "N-No! I- Wait!" His face ended up in his hands with a loud groan as he snatched his phone out of the Pilots hands, cradling it to his chest before mumbling, "I just- I have to carry that shield around all day, I kind of have to be... more fit that most. Besides, I train with Monty for gods sake, do you KNOW how hard he goes? Six would kick my ass if I was a 'soft doughy boy'." He snickered, seeming to relax a bit. Okay, that wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Marius laughed at his comment.  
"Ja your right. I forgot that those shields can be heavy. Even I struggle carrying those portable shields." He said while nodding. Yup his view on Elias did change but not in a bad way..."Ah now then deal is a deal but promise you won't be scared ja? It will make me feel bad." He gave a nervous laugh as he undid the strap to his helmet and took it off, revealing his dirty blonde hair that was now sticking up. He had the very common helmet hair. He then pulled his face mask down, revealing his full face. 

A long, mangled scar went diagonal across his lower face, from the side of his neck, trailing up to the corner of his lower lips, continuing on the other side up to his cheek. Smaller scars were scattered around the bigger one. He glanced up at him and gave a nervous smile. "Mystery solved ja?" He looked away as he gave a nervous laugh.

Elias's eyes widened ever so slightly, not in repulsion but in awe as the balaclava was slid down and out of the way, revealing the mangled scar trailing across his face and down his neck.

"Marius," he exhaled, gazing at him curiously, yet less of his attention was focused on the scar. His eyes had an entirely new meaning to the blonde, a softly shaped jawline, a warm, natural smile, even wild helmet hair. Hands raising to touch his face, Elias hesitated once he realized he had to take the scar into account. This wasn't something someday revealed everyday, "I-... Can I?" He murmured lowly, voice gentle and softened in a way he only really does to his cat when she manages to hurt herself, a reassuring whisper of sorts partnered with a warm smile.

Marius was taken back by his reaction. He expected him to give him a look of disgust like others used to, not curiosity. He was honestly shocked and speechless as he gave a slow nod. 

"Ja....you can." Marius said softly as he grabbed elias's hand gently and placed it onto his cheek. He closed his eyes for a bit, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

Perking up slightly as he felt hands guide his own, Elias smiled warmly at the Pilot as he guided his hands. Cupping the other's jawline, he brushed his thumbs over his warm cheeks, barely ghosting his fingers over the scar. "Dom said you had to be something real ugly to be hiding behind your mask all the time. He was wrong on all accounts." He grinned, a finger tracing the scar curiously, the pad of his index finger trailing from his bottom lip, gently brushing down his neck with a fascinated look in his eyes if the way they seemed to shine meant anything. "You're pretty... pretty uh- good looking, of course." he quickly recovered the odd compliment with a nervous smile as he continued to trace the scar down his neck. "Does it go further?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Marius chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, he was slightly embarrassed. "Ah well Dom is a bastard anyway. He calls everyone ugly." He grinned and gave a soft sigh. The warmth was nice as he rarely touched his own face due to his scar. He was rather ashamed of it.  
"Danke Eli. It's nice to hear that." He gave a warm smile before looking back at him and nodding. 

"Ja...I shall show you." He said as he undid his vest and slide it off before taking off his hoodie. He then took off the black shirt underneath, revealing his bare chest. He was fairly muscular and toned for his small size but no where as muscular as elias himself. The scar trailed from his neck and continued to get bigger the further it went down and connected with a huge mangled scar that covered his right side. It curved down to his lower back and seemed to trail down, probably going down his right leg as well.

He cleared his throat as he showed off his scars on his chest and lower back. 

"I um....took a grenade blast on a convoy....Ironically on the way to join GSG9...I took the worst yet it wasn't enough to save the rest of my men." He looked down as he spoke, the memories vivid in his head. "I honestly hate grenades....pretty stupid right?" He gave a chuckle as he looked away.

Elias watched carefully, layers of clothes being shed to reveal the main, gnarled scar upon his side. Instinctively, he reached out to brush it gently, eyes raising from where his hand lay to the Pilot's face. Listening to the other as he spoke about how he took the injury, he hummed lowly. Expression softened, he reached back again, embracing Marius instead, arms wrapped around his waist as he pulled the Engineer close to his chest."It isn't stupid, Mari. It's for good reason." he hummed reassuringly, "Y'know what's stupid? That I freaked out about a nude." His smile widened into a wide grin as he let out a breathy laugh and briefly bonked their foreheads together lightly, "You had a lot more reason be worried about. But trust me, you're the same brave, genius, sweet, Jägerchen I know and adore."

The pilot shivered a little as Eli touched his scar. He could very faintly feel the warmth as he lost a lot of feeling in his side due to his injury. The embrace caught him off guard. He gasped as he was hugged. He hesitantly raised his arms and hugged eli back tightly. "I think we both had reason to freak out. You did something I never thought a dough boy like you would do and now you learned my darkest secret." He chuckled as their foreheads touched. He looked right into his eyes and smiled. "I am happy that my....scars don't scare you. They have held me back on lots of things...it can be hard to be close with others as well but i am happy you accept me." He smiled and leaned forward, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. He was honestly very happy.

Smiling warmly, Elias leaned into the embrace carefully and hummed in agreement at his comment. Lightly pinched his not scarred side with a grin after Marius placed the feather light kiss upon his cheek. "Nothing you do could ever scare me, Mari. After all the times I've had you giggling like a maniac over my shoulder, there's no way I can't have you in my life. Hopefully you'll stay, ja?"

Grinning, Elias ever so slightly tightened his grip on the Pilot, their noses brushing as he arched a brow at him, mischief written across his features. "Actually...That reminds me..." He almost purred, smirking knowingly, "A day without you getting the soul tickled out of your body isn't allowed in my books."

Marius jumped a little from the pinch as he smirked. "I'll always stay will you if you'll have me ja?" He hummed happily as their noses touched. He made a mental note that he really enjoyed this and show do this again soon. His expression changed to a surprised one at the mention of tickling. "Eli if you tickle me, I will kiss you so you can't tickle me! I will do it for reals this time!" He playfully threatened him.

"It's tradition, mein Schatz." He snickered, closing in on his personal space, almost breathing the same air as him as he grinned from ear to ear. "Besides, you don't need an excuse like that if you want to give me-" abruptly he was tickling the Pilot's bare sides, lifting him up and off the ground with a laugh, "A little kiss!" Although he usually made it hard for the Pilot to actually do as he threatened, always leaving Marius breathless and hysterical enough to escape him or exhausted enough to not be able to act upon his word, Elias was going rather easy on him today. Perhaps the reveal was enough to soften him more than he already was around the Engineer. "So about that kiss, ja?" He snickered, the Pilot caught in his arms.

"N-Neeeeiiinnn! Not fair Elias!" Marius managed to say while laughing. He flailed around as he was tickled by him. "You know what! Here's your kiss!" He shouted as he leaned forward and kissed him, right on the lips to hopefully shock him enough to stop tickling him.

That in fact did shock Elias, because one second he was laughing and grinning at Marius's flailing, the next he nearly dropped the Pilot on the floor, his eyes widening slightly as he found his lips briefly and subtly working against the Engineers in return to the sudden embrace before quickly retreating, face flushing as he stared at the other, his hands stilling as the rest of his body did.

"Wha- I-I didn't think you'd ever actually DO it!" he yelped, cheeks burning as he sputtered and stumbled over his words, unable to say anything that made sense, his grip still tight upon Marius in his flustered state. They were stepping into dangerous, untouched territory for Elias. As charismatic and confident as he seemed usually, there was no experience beyond a kiss or two for him. This now becoming his fourth ever in his life, embarrassingly enough.

Marius crossed his arms as he was still in the air. "YOUR the one who asked about it so i did it! So you asked for it!" He huffed as he looked away. After a moment or two he glanced back. "Why are you so flustered? That wasn't your first kiss or anything was it?" He asked, now curious. That was his second kiss now for the pilot. He was usually way too busy for romance but the time with his ex did make him experienced, he wasn't sure about Eli now. Perhaps he could tease him about it?

"i-" Elias began but realized, yeah he did egg it on. Swallowing thickly, Elias shook his head. "It's just... That was my second... Today." His voice lowered to an almost inaudible whisper throughout the confession. "It was Frost- I don't even know how it happened I just... Suddenly she was THERE and I'm just a little.. confused? Overwhelmed?"  
His voice seemed to get more and more uncertain throughout his rambles, the flush to his cheeks lingering.

"Calm down elias. Why are you so flustered? You kissed frost ja? It's all right." Marius placed his hands on his face, gently smooshing the blonde's cheeks together playfully. He didn't understand why he was so flustered by someone else kissing him but it was sorta cute. Marius suddenly smirked and got an idea."But if you are that bothered by it then I can erase her touch for good!"

Elias sighed as his cheeks were squished, talking around the other's rightfully adorable gesture, "I quite literally doubled the amount of kisses I've ever received in one day," before he chuckled helplessly, a dry laugh escaping him, "I guess I'm breaking records here, Mari." Though once the smirk crossed his face, Elias's brows were furrowed and he listened to the other's words and realization crossed his features. If he were to be honest, he did much rather prefer Marius's lips on his own instead of Frosts. Sucking in a deep breath, a half smile crossed his features and he nodded. "Sure, go for it Liebling."  
Marius smiled at his words. 

The fact that Elias agreed made the pilot happy. "Ja? The we will break many records for kissing! And erase frost's touch on my Eli!" He said with a hint of jealousy.  
He's always liked Elias and tried not to be possessive but he couldn't help it this time. He chuckled as he unsmooshed his cheeks and gently caressed his face as he leaned in for another tender yet passionate kiss. Truth be told he always wanted to do this but was scared.

Chuckling at the Pilots seemingly excited words, Elias smiled warmly as he released his cheeks but instead guided him forward for another kiss. This time, allowing himself to relax into the embrace, his hands slid down to the Pilot's waist as he mouthed at his bottom lip curiously, eyes fluttering shut as his hands traced along Marius's sides.

The pilot let out a soft moan from the kissing. His hands slowly wrapping around Elias's chest, hugging him tightly. Marius slide his tongue playfully across the blonde's bottom lip before giving a gentle nibble. He pressed his hips against Elias's gently.  
He then broke away from the kiss and gave a slight chuckle. "You know...I...always wanted to kiss you like this...and now I can without fear of being rejected for how I am." He said softly while pressing their foreheads together for a bit.

Smiling against the Pilot's lips, Elias hummed and pressed against Marius further once he felt his tongue brush against his lip, chuckling once they parted, his face written with a certain joy that almost made him beam.

"You never had to fear me rejecting you, Mari. I care for a lot of people, but you? Nothing you do will ever push me away." He murmured, nuzzling his nose against the Engineers. Moving forward again, Elias's lips barely ghosted over Marius's as he whispered, "You mean a lot more to me than you still may think, Schnucki." He chuckled before their lips met again, his still tasting of the hot chocolate he had made before.

Marius's heart leaped with joy on hearing those words he never though he would ever hear again. He nuzzled his face against the blondes before enjoying another deep kiss with him. His tongue brushing against his bottom lip again before sliding into his mouth, exploring and enjoying the taste of hot chocolate as he played with the others tongue. His hands gripping Elias's shirt tightly, holding him close to him as they shared that kiss. He would break away once again. Softly speaking into his ear.  
"Ja...you mean a lot to me as well. So dein ist mein ganzes Herz, if you will have it."

Chuckling, Elias nibbled on the shell of Marius's ear as he whispered back, "You're adorable, Mein Spätzchen. You already have my heart, you can trust yours with me." He kissed along his jaw, down his neck, and pressed a gentle peck to the scar that trailed along where his collarbone and shoulder met. Letting out a deep exhale, Elias glanced up from where he had lightly suckled on, "This all... kind of feels like a dream. Might as well pinch me then, huh?" He chuckled against the skin with a smile as he stood upright again, his hand that was upon Marius's waist trailing up to feel along the scar carefully. "Mein gott, i didn't expect you to be this... beautiful. Hell, I didn't know what to expect but- wow." He breathed, almost in awe.

Marius gave a slight chuckle as Elias kissed his scar and admired him. Most shunned him due to his scars yet...Eli was unphased by them. "Machst du Witze? You should of seen me before I got these. Most handsome pilot ever." He gave a wink at him before sighing.  
"Ehrlich....They don't bother you at all? " He asked curiously, looking up at him. His own hand reaching up and grazing over the one on his cheek and lips. He often considered them ugly.

"Still the most handsome pilot ever," Eli hummed, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he leaned back to gaze upon the Engineer in front of him. "It's you we're talking about, remember? The genius, talented, ever capable Marius. That ring a bell?" He snickered with a teasing pinch of his side and a warm smirk upon Elias's face. Tracing the scar that went along his side, gnarled and uneven, the blonde's voice softened and he murmured, "No matter what you look like, you're still my Jägerchen. I fell for you, not your face, although that's a... fantastic added."

Marius snickered before laughing.  
"Ah my süßer Freund. You flatter me with your words. And i'm glad my face is a bonus. I can say the same about your body too." He chuckled as he tapped eli's chest. "Who knew my süßer Freund had muscles like that? I almost want to compare now." He smirked as he tugged upward on his shirt playfully while stealing a kiss from him.

Humming against Marius's lips, Elias let out a breathy laugh at the comment about his body. He knew it was impressive, but nothing too fabulous. Leaning forward, he mumbled against the Pilot's mouth lowly, "Oh? You wanna?" Before suckling on his bottom lip with a low hum. Tugging at his shirt, he pulled it up and over his head, instead of allowing the Engineer a moment to look at him, he reclaimed his lips hungrily. He seemed to have shifted in a way, like an over excited puppy who couldn't stop it's barrage of uncontrollable excitement.

"Mmh!" Marius made a muffed moan as his lips were hungrily devoured. He leaned into the kiss as he tried to tilt his head a little to peak but couldn't. If he couldn't see then he would feel all he could. His hands trailing down and lightly felt his chest. He hummed in delight as he could feel the toned muscles under his fingers. He broke away from the kiss a little.  
"Mmmh! Ja...I like what i feel so far my süßer." He gave a small chuckle before returning to those lips, kissing him deep and passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuckling, Elias met Marius's lips with similar enthusiasm, indulging in the noises the pilot made with a content hum of his own. "Glad to hear," he snickered briefly breaking the kiss before nibbling his lip and pressing their bodies flush against each other, legs almost tangling and chests meeting. Rumbling out a teasing, "and I like what I feel." Hands trailing down to the small of the Pilot's back, he lightly pulled Marius as their hips connected and he brushed his thumb against the waist of his jeans absentmindedly.

Marius let out a soft moan as their hips connected and pressed against each other, a slight hardness could be felt from his jeans. The pilot couldn't help but blush as he was turned on greatly by the blonde. Elias's thumb against his waist just sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. He broke the kiss again and buried his face against his neck.  
"Es tut mir Leid.....about my um....jeans." He said as he struggled to say between moans. Elias was too good, his touch was like fire on the pilot's skin and it made him crave more.

"Hm? Your jeans?" Elias hummed, seeming to be half focused before he realized what he was apologizing for, feeling it against himself with arched brows and a low murmur, "Oh. Das." Blinking, the blonde glanced up as a smirk began to form upon his lips in realization, his hand that was holding Marius's lower back shifted to grip on to his hip. Next thing he knew, he was grinding himself against the Pilot teasingly, kissing along his neck with a perpetual smile that didn't seem to leave his features. Attentive and craving nothing more than to be the source of Marius's pleasure, Elias didn't quite notice his own arousal as he tended to the Pilot curiously.

Marius's face was red and his eyes in a slight daze from pleasure. Moans escaping his lips as his head was tilted back. His neck was being showered in soft kisses that caused his body to twitch and shiver, setting off small sparks of pleasure. His hand was holding the back of the blondes head, slightly grabbing his hair a little. His other hand was around his waist, holding the blonde closer to him as he gave a small smile, and a look in awe. "Scheisse...Is that really you im...mmh....feeling?" He glanced down and pressed his hips forward to feel that hardness against his. Just knowing it was Elias doing this, touching him like this, just made him more excited as he throbbed.  
"ich will dich so sehr..." He said softly.

Humming against the Pilot's throat, Elias murmured a borderline hesitant, "Das fühlt sich gut an?" As he glanced up from where a light hickie had been suckled into pale skin. It didn't feel strange to be straining against Marius, the two standing there in the privacy of the Engineer's room as they familiarized themselves with each other's bodies, curiosity and arousal driving them forward. Yet those words caused heat to pool in his stomach, the simple fact of knowing that the other craved him causing his own hardness to strain against his jeans in protest. "Mari?" Elias murmured, almost whispered, "Is that what you really want..? Are you positive?" Elias, the attentive fool he was, feared nothing more than ruining what they had built in one night. Perhaps his inexperience is what spurred on the vague look of concern.

"Du akzeptierst mich ja? Then...I want to be yours." He gave another deep kiss before leaning over and whispering "Nimm mich" in his ear. He knew Elias didn't have much experience but neither did he in a situation like this but he would take it slow to make Elias more comfortable. He also had a ever growing urge to be claimed by the blonde. He gave a slight smirk as he held onto Elias and shifted their weight so they would fall onto marius's bed. He made it so that he would be on top on the blonde, sitting directly on his hips.

"Now then Mein süßer Freund, we are comfy ja?" Marius said while leaning down and gave his cheeks multiple kisses as his hands caressed his face. The pilot already made up his mind and showed it by pressing his hips down into the others while smirking.

Suppressing a low groan as Marius whispered in his ear, Elias's head was reeling to the point that it took him far too long to realize they had flopped back against Marius's bed and the Engineer himself was atop him. Glancing up towards the other who straddled his hips, Elias smiled and leaned into the embrace as Marius showered his face in kisses but found his mouth falling open briefly as the Pilot ground his hips down, eliciting a breathless groan from the blonde, his head falling back into the sheets. Recollecting his thoughts, Elias murmured a, "Ja... and-and you?" As he stared up at the ceiling. His eyes dazed for a moment before he sucked in a deep breath and let his hands rest upon the other's thighs, icy blue eyes shifting to look at Marius's face with warmth and adoration.

"Ja I am very coomfyy my Elias~" He smirked. Seems some of his humor came back as he pressed his hips against the blondes and started to grind on him. Soft moans escaped his lips once again as he blushed. He had a pretty good idea on what to do even if he never did something like this before but he wanted to do it with the man he loved for so long.  
"Actually nein. Your not comfy yet Elias." He smirked as he undid the buttons and zipper to the blondes jeans before sliding them down. He flipped over to take them completely off before doing the same to himself, leaving him in his black boxers. He got back in the same position and smiled. "Ja that's better. No more tightness and you can feel this...more.." He said as he started to grind against the blonde again. His breath grew shallow as that same dazed look came on his face again, showing that he was really feeling it. His length throbbing a little.

Swallowing thickly as Marius helpfully shed their jeans, with rather clever hands might he add, Elias groaned once the Pilot straddled him again. a thin layer of clothing separated them, enough for each twitch and throb of his own arousal to be apparent against the other. Brows furrowed and lips parted to level his breathing, Elias found his eyes fluttering shut every couple seconds as the Pilot rocked back against him, the friction delicious and knowing it was Marius? Made every little motion that much more enticing. Hands that simply rested upon Marius's thighs shifted up to his hips, absentmindedly guiding each roll of his hips and perfect friction. "Scheisse," Elias exhaled breathlessly, a half laugh escaping him, "Glad you're... comfy, then. Hopefully you'll enjoy the ride then, too." He teased, a suppressed laugh escaping him as he leaned up to steal a brief, breathy kiss.

Marius added more pressure to his hips as they grinded. He made small moans and gasps each time they rubbed against each other. He gave a smile as Elias stole a kiss from him. He then grabbed one of the blondes hands and brought it up to the pilots lips before he gave his hand a tender kiss. He gave a kiss to his palm before trailing up to his fingers and kissing each one. The pilot smirked and gave a finger a playful lick while giving a teasing look at the blonde. "Mein süßer...you taste delicious right now.." he said before sucking on a finger, his tongue eagerly tasting the flesh in his mouth. A little salty but still a good taste. He hummed happily as he enjoyed himself.

Elias grinned as Marius kissed each finger, gazing at him warmly with each tender press of his lips against scarred, calloused fingers. Although the lick took him by surprise, a shiver reaching up his spine at the purely seductive look the Pilot sent his way and good god, his words dripped with honey, trapping the blonde in his languid, teasing motions. He swore the air left his lungs once he felt Marius's mouth close around his finger, simply watching him was captivating, each little shift of his expression and the feeling of his tongue- was this heaven? Elias was sure he had died and gone up to cloud nine.

"Fuck," was all the blonde could exhale, breathlessly in awe. Marius was undeniably alluring, something about the confidence of his movements, of what his eyes spoke, had Elias craving nothing more than to put that mouth to use, to have HIM squirming under him. But all he could do was watch, he didn't want to miss a single second of this.

Marius gave that finger one last suck before pulling it out of his mouth, two threads of saliva still connecting the pilots lips and the blondes fingers. He gave a seductive look as he leaned down and gave his nose a kiss before playfully biting it. "You know...your fingers did taste good but I bet this will taste delicious." He gave a coy smile as his hand trailed down Elias's chest, making sure to feel the warm skin underneath his hands. He then reached his hips, hand ghosting over the blonde’s arousal before giving a playful squeeze. "Ja...still like what i feel." He grinned.

"verdammt...you are very hard..." Marius said softly, shifting his weight to slide down, leaving a trail of kisses till he reached his groin. His hands still squeezing and rubbing ever so slightly in a teasing motion. "Wie wäre es mit meinem Geschmack ja?" He chuckled before licking his lips eagerly, his hands gripping the blondes boxers and sliding them down, revealing the hard length beneath.

Sucking in a deep breath, Elias gazed at the Pilot as he trailed his way down his abdomen with wet kisses and- "Mari," he shuddered out when he squeezed him through his far too tight boxers, jaw clenched as he inhaled through his teeth and bared his throat, muscles working under his skin in a desperate attempt to keep himself from just manhandling the pilot onto the bed and having his way with him. No, that can wait. Today, he was going to take it slow, become familiar with every scar, every mark and crevice of Marius's body, feeling his way through every sensitive spot and touch that would make him writhe and beg.  
"I wonder- who's to blame for me being so hard?" He snickered, breath stalling occasionally as he meticulously made his way down to almost being face to face with his member that strained against his boxers. Okay, this is okay. he mentally reassured himself, but once he slid down the boxers, his length laying proud and embarrassingly flushed against his stomach? Elias was swallowing the flush to his cheeks with a nervous chuckle and a breathless, "Scheisse..."

"Mmmh that's okay Eli~ I take full responsibility ja?" He said as he started to rub the blonde's cock. The hardness under his hands felt oddly nice to the pilot. Continuing his long strokes as he smiled. "So bezaubernd...Makes me want to do this." Marius mumbled as he leaned forward and gave a kiss directly on the tip. Soon he was giving tender kisses up and down the hard member, humming happily before giving a long lick from the shaft, all the way back up to the tip. He noted the taste and the hardness against his soft tongue. So far he enjoyed it all and wanted more. Positioning himself better, marius took the tip into his mouth, slowly going down as far as he could on eli's member. His tongue eagerly tasting all it could as the pilot bobbed his head. With his other hand, marius slide his own boxers off and started to stroke his own hardness, making small muffled moans. He was enjoying this too much, the sucking and stroking himself sent waves of pleasure through his body. He glanced up at the blonde, the pilots face full of lust as he sucked him off.

Elias let out a deep breath as Marius felt him up, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed a moan at each upstroke. But the feeling of soft lips forced a groan out of his mouth, his lips parting into shallow pants and throaty huffs. "Shit, Marius-" He moaned as he was taken into the Pilot's mouth, warm heat enveloping his girth and an unparalleled feeling of pleasure rising into his chest as he propped himself on his elbows to gaze at the other working him apart. His own eyes, reflecting a look that almost seemed like he was lost, yet he didn't want to be found if the way he panted and muffled his moans behind sinking his teeth into his bottom lip or the back of his hand meant anything.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, voice throaty and low as he carded his fingers through the other's dirty blonde locks, meeting his eyes. There was tender warmth clashing with a hunger beyond description behind those light blue eyes, but Marius had softened him. Allowed him to give himself up to the Pilot, so he murmured a breathy laugh, "So god damn beautiful."

The pilot went down on the length all the way, his throat bulging from being so full. He stayed down for a brief moment or two before coming back up to the tip. He did the same motion for a while, oddly enjoying the sensation of his throat being full. His strokes going faster on his own dick as he deep throated Eli. Soon he went back up, sucking the hard member till he released with a loud pop.

He wiped his mouth as it was obvious that he was drooling a lot during that blow job. He looked up at elias and gave a coy smile while arching his brows. "Who know Mein süßer Freund could taste so good. Ja...I could get addicted at this point." He chuckled as he reached up and grabbed Elias's hand and nuzzled it with his face.

Elias gasped, back slightly arching as Marius managed to take his whole length and- holy shit was that the back of his throat? A moan slipped from his lips, then the next, and the next, and he was shuddering and gasping for air by the time the Pilot had finished his ministrations. With a breathy, "Oh mein gott, do you not have a gag reflex?" Elias's head tilted back and he gazed up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. Though his attention was diverted seconds later as the Pilot took his hand, nuzzling his face into his palm. Eyes softening as he met his gaze, the blonde brushed his thumb across his cheek and exhaled out a, "You're full of surprises today, ja?" Lightly squeezing his cheeks endearingly, Elias looked the Pilot up and down with hooded eyes and hummed. "C'mere, Jägerchen." His voice soft as he gently coaxed the other to straddling him again, a certain resolve in his eyes as he murmured out a, "Do you have lube by chance? For science, of course."

He chuckled at the comment. "One good thing about my accident ja? Now about the lube...For science, nein but for you, ja." He winked as he straddled the blonde and reached over to the shelf by his bed and grabbed a small bottle. He was often alone and rarely anyone entered his room, so he had no need to hide this stuff anyway. "Will this work?" He asked as he gave the bottle to the blonde, grinding his hips against Elias's to tease him. He licked his lips eagerly.

"Definitely," the blonde chuckled as he leaned up to take the bottle, also stealing a kiss from the Pilot with a low hum that trailed into a groan at the friction, his free hand instantly gripping onto his hip as he sighed against Marius's lips. "So sehe ich Dich gerne..." he murmured against his throat, suckling a hickie as his hand trailed from his hips to his thighs, massaging against the soft skin as he popped open the cap. Pausing, Elias hesitated. Eyes trailing to Marius's face thoughtfully, he murmured a soft, "are you ready, liebling? Absolutely positive?" as if he needed any more consent and urging from the Pilot.

"Ja Ich möchte eins mit dir sein." He said softly as he hugged the blonde tightly. He kissed his neck and bit it gently, leaving a slight mark on his skin. He did it again on a different spot but sucked on the tender flesh, leaving his own hickeys on him.

"As more proof, I have marked you. Now then I shall help mein süßer Freund." The pilot gave a warm smile as he took the bottle of lube from the blonde's hands and poured a small amount into his hand. He then reached down and proceeded to stroke the blonde's cock and coat it with the lube. "Have to make sure your all nice and wet~" he said while increasing his speed, the lube helped his hand movements go faster.

Panting against the Pilot's neck, Elias strained into his touch with a muffled groan. "Marius," he sighed, voice husky and breathless against pale skin. His now free hand grasped the Pilot's wrist, halting his clever hand as his length twitched in his fingers. "Christ, if you keep up like that I'm going to cum before I can even get MY hands on you." Snickering, he pressed a tender kiss to the Pilot's lips before grabbing him by the waist and abruptly flipping them, trapping Marius beneath him. "There, much better. Now I can get my hands on you." He grinned, hovering over him as he snatched the bottle of lube from the Engineer's hand.

He was snickering at Elias's remark before giving a cry of surprise. He laid there blinking for a few moments before smirking. "Ah Du schlauer Fuchs! You got me good! What will you do now mein süßer Freund?" He gave a cocky smile at the blonde. He was caught off guard by that sudden move but was also impressed. The pilot lifted his head up to steal a kiss from the blonde, making sure to nibble on his bottom lip a little. Even in this position, he would still try to tease eli a little.

Popping the cap, Elias poured a generous amount on three fingers as their lips brushed and the Engineer nibbled on his bottom lip. Smiling warmly at Marius, he kissed his nose and leaned back as if to get a better view. Icy blue eyes were leveled and endearing as he looked the Pilot up and down. Instead of answering the question, he coaxed a leg up and over his shoulder, leaning down to suckle on the Pilot's neck before his lips brushed his ear.

"ich will meinen Weg mit dir gehen... Ja?" he murmured, nibbling teasingly upon the shell of his ear as a slicked finger brushed against him. "Are you still okay with this, Liebling?" He whispered as the digit circled and teased against the Pilot's entrance curiously. He knew the moment Marius so much as showed hesitation or doubted this for even second he would stop, not wanting to push or impede upon his comfort zone. Sometimes he was a bit too soft for his own good.

He merely answered back. "Tu, was du willst, ich bin dein." His steely grey eyes looking back as he gave a soft smile. Yes, he wanted this. He gave no signs of hesitation, instead he would let out a soft moan from the blonde teasing his entrance. His body shivered from the slight pleasure he was feeling.

Carefully watching Marius's expression, he leaned into the gentle touch and the nibble against his ear, brushing his lips against his cheek with a warm smile as he began to breach the Pilot. Reassuring circles were rubbed into his inner thigh with his free hand, his warm palm trailing up his side before gently pushing his finger further until he was knuckle deep, ever so slightly curling his finger as he began to ever so slightly stretch him around the single digit. "Still okay, Jägerchen?" He murmured, leaning back to gaze upon the Pilot with adoration in his bright eyes, his free hand reached up to cup his cheek, thumb tracing his scar that reached across his top lip.

"Ja...I'm fine." He took a breath. For some reason he held his breath in as Elias's finger entered him. It was a new and foreign feeling that marius never felt before yet he liked it. Didn't hurt either but that was probably cuz of the lube. Dull sparks of pleasure shot up his spine every time Elias touched a certain area, causing his dick to twitch in response. "Das ist ein neues Gefühl..." He muttered as his body twitched with pleasure, making him moan softly.

Smiling warmly, Elias pressed gentle kisses to his throat, trailing down to his chest as he brushed featherlight pecks and suckles upon the Pilot's skin. "Hm?" He hummed curiously, "das ist gut, ja?" A second slicked finger brushed alongside the other, but did not enter. Instead, the blonde gazed at Marius and smiled as he scanned his face in adoration and had to restrain the need to dive on top of him and leave him as a giggling mess again. Today, he wanted to leave the Pilot as a completely different mess in his hands and he hummed thoughtfully as the idea crossed his mind. "Relaxen, mein Liebling." He murmured.

Marius gasp when he felt that second finger by his entrance. He gave a slight smile up at up and tilted his head a little.  
"kann hart sein, wenn Sie diese Stelle berühren" he muttered. He reached down and gently touched the blondes head, ruffling his hair before going down and placing his hand on his cheek. Even though Eli was giving him many kisses, the pilot still wanted to touch him. Giving a soft smile as he looked at him with loving eyes.

Chuckling, Elias's free hand gently cupped the Pilot's hand against his cheek. Kissing Marius's outstretched palm as the second finger began to ease inside of him, Elias's warm gaze only resided upon Marius's face. Ever curious and doting to his reactions, he smiled against his palm and kissed each finger gently and reassuringly. Next thing he knew, the second digit was deep inside the Pilot, beginning to stretch and prep him with only Elias-level care that seemed to be excruciatingly slow and languid.

As that second digit was deep inside him, he couldn't help but let out another moan. The feeling of pleasure was growing along with a craving for having something bigger in him. "Sheisse....Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch länger warten kann...." He whined as he slightly pushed back against those fingers, trying to get them deeper in him. The feeling, the pleasure,Elias's gentle expression and gentle fingers, all of the things he was feeling was driving him wild.

"Geduld," Elias murmured, pressing a final kiss to the Pilot's palm before pressing it into the sheets, pinning his wrist down against the pillow with a warm smile as those fingers curiously and purposefully worked inside of him. Whispering against his cheek, Elias began to work the third finger inside him with much care, "Ich will dir nicht wehtun." Peppering his face in gentle kisses, Elias grinned and reconnected their lips with a certain hunger and passion that conveyed his own impatience. He wanted to take the Pilot right here, right now, but his concern for comfort and Marius's well being in general had priority above all else.

Marius's body twitched with pleasure as those fingers stretched and played around with his insides. "mein Gott ... Die Art und Weise, wie Sie mich fühlen lassen, ist unwirklich..." He mumbled as he was kissed. With his free hand, he wrapped it over the blondes shoulder, pulling him closer as he greedily devoured those lips. Biting the bottom lip and sucking on it teasingly before letting go. His tongue would occasionally enter the blondes mouth and play with his tongue as well or playfully brush against his lips.

Humming, Elias let out a muffled laugh against Marius's lips, "ich freue mich..." he mumbled as the third finger eased inside of him, stretching him around the slicked fingers. He was oddly comfortable with this, his inexperience normally would have lead to a lot of awkward fumbling and apologies and, in the end, an unsatisfactory experience. But with Marius, he wasn't nervous. He was filled to the brim with joy and excitement to experience the Pilot and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Marius let out a loud moan during their kissing session. Having those fingers inside him and stretching him earned more moans. His grey eyes seemed to have trouble focusing as if he was in a daze. This was a new side of Elias that he had no idea existed. The quirky and somewhat clumsy blitz was now calm, collected and focused and this greatly turned on the pilot. "Ich will mehr von dir." He whined while pressing against those lips. He could get addicted from this if he wasn't already.

Elias seemed to pause for a moment as he focused solely on the other's lips moving against his. Tasting the Engineer's lips and even swiping his tongue curiously along the other's bottom lip, hesitant and tentative to the touch. Contemplating his words before he grinned down at the Pilot, a warm smile upon his features as he borderline purred out a, "Ich möchte Dich betteln hören, ja?"

Three fingers still working inside of the other, stretching and preparing him to the best of his ability instead seemed to grow curious. The digits curled inside of him, pressing up and inside of sensitive crevices that were likely unexplored.

Upon hearing those words he smirked and gave a cocky "In deinen Träumen. Like i would do th-" His breathing hitched as those fingers started to explore his insides. Touching those special spots, making his body twitch in response. His was mouth open as he caught his breath. That was a new feeling, every time Elias pressed a certain spot, it sent intense sparks of pleasure down his spine. At this point the pilot was even drooling a little from the new sensation.  
"Eli....w-what was that..?" He asked with a confused look.

Letting out a breathy laugh at the Pilot's words, he was about to speak up, to respond with something equally as witty, but instead found himself gazing in awe at Marius's sudden gasps, how he squirmed and arched under the slightest of touches. Blinking, it took a moment for the blonde to reel down from how beautiful and... Obscene Marius looked. Overcome with pure pleasure, eyes seeming to roll back as his breath caught in his throat.

"I have no idea," he murmured before grinning, "but it was gorgeous. I almost want to see it again but- that looked like it took a lot out of you." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"U-Unsinn...your seeing things." He said while breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. The sudden intense sensation almost made the poor sensitive pilot cum. As proof that he was close too it, a small pool of precum dripped onto his stomach. "Scheisse...you tease to much Eli..." Marius chuckled as he kissed him again before giving his neck multiple kisses. He then decided to bite a spot before sucking on it, making sure to leave another hickey on his neck.

"Tease too much?" He echoed with humorous innocence, feigning obliviousness, "What? Want the real thing then?" He tilted his head with a knowing smirk, slightly leaning into the other's lips that suckled against his neck. Sighing as he bit down, reassuring a mark was left, Elias squeezed the wrist that was pinned to the bed as he hummed. "Just one little word, Jägerchen..." His voice was low, almost a rumble by how hushed he spoke, "A little, itty bitty 'please' never hurt anyone." He coaxed, curling a single finger, reaching to brush the same place that had the Pilot drooling as he grinned down at him. "Use your manners, ja?"

As soon as Elias hit that spot, his body twitched, His back arched as he moaned. His eyes struggling to focus before rolling back a little. His free hand reaching back and holding onto Elias's arm that was pinning him down. He soon caught his breath, panting as he gazed up at the blonde "Bitte, ich möchte eins mit dir sein...mach mich deins bitte." He begged, steely eyes pleading, a rare thing for the prideful pilot to do.

A wide smile rose upon Elias's features as Marius slurred out the plea, watching every twitch of his body with admiration and unadulterated love. Knowing he had done this to his Marius warmed him from his head to his toes in pride and joy. "Du bist mein Ein und Alles." He murmured, fingers slipping from the Pilot before gathering a fair amount of lube on his fingers again. Coating his length as he doted on the Pilot, whispering a nearly inaudible, "you're amazing, Liebling" as he nipped the shell of his ear, Elias released his grasp on the Engineer's wrist and instead, put his hand to use by positioning Marius's legs over his shoulders. Finding himself with his member teasingly rubbing against his entrance, Elias glanced up once more with warm, cornflower eyes. "Gut?" He reassured, a final, hesitant check on the Pilot's willingness to follow through.

He whined as Elias pulled his fingers out of him, making the pilot feel rather empty. He made a surprised yelp as he was shifted to a new position. He reached out and held onto the blondes arms, squeezing a little as his entrance was rubbed against by the blondes dick, causing it to twitch slightly. He looked up at Elias as he nodded. "Geh, mein Schatz..." Marius said softly with a warm smile. His heart was pounding in his chest. He knew once he said that, he would be fully claimed by his sweet.

Grinning, Elias seemed to attack the left side of the Pilot's face in far too many kisses, peppering them across his cheek, neck, and along his jawline as he slowly began to push inside of the Pilot, hips pressing forward with immense self control even as satisfying as the feeling of sinking into the tight heat was, he didn't dare go faster than he believed he should. "Scheisse," he sighed, forehead resting against the Pilot's, "You're so-mmh-tight..." He huffed out. Even after all that preparation, Marius seemed to clenched around him in all the right ways. It took what had to be a tedious minute until Elias managed to bottom out with a throaty groan. Head falling forward, he buried his face into the crook of Marius's neck with soft pants. "Mein gott..." He gasped with a breathless laugh.

His breathing hitched as Elias slowly pushed inside him. His grip on the blondes arms tightened in response. He knew eli was big but he didn't think he was that big. He grunted a little from the slight pain of being stretched open yet there was also pleasure from him rubbing against that sweet spot.  
"Mein gott...your huge..." He gave a slight chuckle. Marius took note of the new feelings, the throbbing of the hardness inside him, the warmth of elias on him, and the fullness he felt.  
"Ja...I like this." He softly said as he turned his head and gave a kiss on his forehead. Reaching up and rubbing the back of his head.

Chuckling against the Pilot's neck, Elias hummed contently as Marius rubbed the back of his head. Leaning into the gentle touch, he sighed and murmured a soft, "ja, me too." Finally able to move again without feeling like he was hurting the other, he slowly pulled out before pressing back inside of him. A languid, patient thrust that almost pushed the other into the mattress. Leveling his breathing, the Blonde placed his hands on either side of Marius's head and grinned down at him with a shallow pant.

"Mmmh!" He groaned as Elias pulled out of him, making him whine. He was about to say something till the blonde slowly went back inside of him. The sensation made him hug the blonde tightly. "Mmngh...Ich mag das und ich will mehr...." He said lustfully into the blondes ear as he nibbled on it.

"Ist das so?" He chuckled, carefully watching every arch and twitch of the Pilot's body. One hand shifted down to hold his hip, while the other rested between his shoulder blades as he hugged Marius back, smiling warmly against the crook of his neck as he began to move with fluid, gentle thrusts. Breathing hot and heavy against the Pilot's skin, the Blonde suckled upon the soft flesh with a low, throaty groan.

Marius's eyes seem to flutter shut every now and then as the blonde thrusted into him, earning soft, sweet, moans every time he thrusted forward. "Mein gott....you feel....amazing Eli..." Marius managed to say between sweet moans. His body twitching every time he hit that sweet, sweet spot inside him, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine that made him hold onto the blonde tightly.

Huffing against Marius's neck, Elias found himself slowly speeding up as the pilot loosened and stretched around him, earning a long, low sigh from the blonde. "I'd say the same.. to you.." He panted out, leaning back to take in the sight of Marius. His delicious, helpless noises driving Elias insane. Grinding his hips into the other, the blonde grunted as he picked up the pace. "Marius," he shuddered out, a throaty moan escaping him, "mein gott- Ich liebe dich..." The three words finally escaped him, honest and without any ulterior motives, simply his feelings pouring out leaving him incapable of stopping them.

Once Marius heard those words, he tightened up, squeezing around the blonde's cock inside him. He gave a surprised look but then gave a soft warm smile. His eyes full of happiness as he gazed at his new lover. He thought he would be the first to say those special words but looks like he was wrong. He reached up and pulled elias down so their foreheads were touching as he gave him a quick kiss.

"Das sind gefährliche Worte mein süßer Freund, trying to get me to cum so soon?" He said as he gave another kiss. " Ich liebe dich..." he said happily, holding his lover close before showering his face in tender kisses. Those were indeed dangerous words to say to the pilot as those were words he craved to hear the most in his life and he finally heard them from the person who loved him for how/who he is.

Leaning back into the embrace, Elias hungrily kissed back, lips working against the Pilot's with a low groan muffled into his mouth. "Gott, you're amazing..." He blurted out in his filterless mind, adoring gaze focused on him. Thrusts seemed to keep their steady pace, pushing deep inside of Marius yet not going at a pace fast enough to have the Blonde coming in anything less than thirty minutes. His focus was solely upon the Engineer beneath him and giving him the most pleasure he could. "I'd love to see you cumming, Liebling." He huffed out between thrusts, a wide grin upon his lips.

He leaned his head back into the bed, his face red from those words. The steady thrusts driving him wild as they kept hitting the sweet spots, earning more lustful moans. With every thrust, Marius was drowning more and more in the pleasure. "I...I want to cum with you!" He whined between moans. It didn't help that he was close with how Elias was teasing him but he planned to hang on if he could. He leaned his head back in the previous position to enjoy those delicious lips. Biting his bottom lip again before sucking on it again. He enjoyed this too much, all the sensations, it was almost too much for him as more pre cum started to leak from his cock.

The whine struck something in his lower stomach, edging him that much closer to his release."Fuck," he gasped, thrusts gaining in speed as he began to borderline pound into the Pilot. Not registering the sound of the mattress complaining under each powerful thrust, or the aches in his thighs, he was far too lost in the sight before him. Marius looked beautiful, in a completely new light. "Soon, Liebling," he reassured breathlessly, "I'm so close..." He borderline growled out, fingers almost digging into his hip as he guided him back to meet each thrust.

The sudden increase of speed caught the pilot off guard as he was thrusted into mercilessly.  
Loud moans escaped his lips as he gripped the sheets tightly. His head going numb from the blonde pounding him. "Scheisse...." he said between a moan. He wasn't going to last like this for much longer. The heat in his abdomen was building everytime the blonde thrusted in him, swelling and growing till it felt like it was going to burst. "Ah...Eli!...I-I cant...i-im going t-to cum!"He gazed up at his love, his voice straining as his body tensed up, fingers tightening around the sheets and even his toes curling. He let out one last moan as that warmth finally exploded from him. He gasped as his body twitched before he came, spilling his warmth out onto his own chest while breathing heavily, still riding out that climax.

In an attempt not to overstimulate the Pilot, Elias slowed his thrusts back to deep yet gentle rocking of his hips. Panting heavily as he fought the temptation to drive into the other, yet still he beamed down at Marius as he rode out the intense release. Watching his head throw back, his fingers desperately clench onto the sheets beneath him, his back arching and hearing the most delicious noises escape the other, Elias was more than happy to stall his release if it meant he could experience this. "You're amazing," he whispered, voice raspy and breathless. "How did I end up with such an angel?" The question was, more to himself but an honest vocalization of his immediate thoughts.

His tense body soon relaxed as Marius was breathing heavily, trying to steady his breath. His head was in a daze as he finished riding that climax. It was a first since he's never came that hard before in his life. He opened his eyes, trying to focus them on his love. It took a bit but finally he was gazing at his spark. "That...was intense..." he panted while a small smile formed on his face. His eyes stared down in disbelief, he had already came and came a lot as the evidence was all over his chest and stomach. He chuckled slightly. "Ah...you got me good,Mein Funke."

He couldn't help it, he began to laugh softly. Face buried against the crook of his neck, he chuckled and hugged the Pilot close. "Gott, you're gorgeous, you feel fantastic, you're amazing, Liebling..." He sighed breathlessly, leaning back to gaze at the mess he'd made with nothing other than pride and tender warmth. "Gut, ja? Did you... Like it?" The question was hesitant, but hopeful as he kissed along his jawline, rubbing reassuringly circles in his thigh. Still buried deep inside of the Engineer, it took everything in Elias not to continue his motions, to finish himself off.

Marius's face was red as he covered his eyes a little, chuckling at the blondes comments. He had never been praised like that before so it made him a little embarrassed. It felt nice though, to be loved like this. He removed his hands and chuckled. "Ja very gut, I loved it." He said, he was about to say another word but could feel the blonde throbbing inside him.  
"But I swear to gott if you don't finish then your sleeping on the floor!" He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Chuckling breathlessly, Elias offered an anxious look after a moment, the threat not so much worrying him. It was the Pilot's comfort. "Are you sure? I don't want to overstimulate you or- or hurt you." He whispered, absentmindedly rocking his hips in an attempt to give himself just a moment of relief. He could definitely survive without a release, instead opting to mouth at his neck and collarbone lovingly.

Marius nodded. He felt fine now and could go for more but he wanted to make sure elias was satisfied as well. "I'm fine but if you don't do anything soon....I'll have no choice but to make you finish." He smirked as he laughed a little. He was dead serious though. He wasn't sure what he would do but he was sure he could come up with a few ideas.

"oh?" Elias crooned, grinning down at the Pilot, lightly thrusting inside of him with a shuddering exhale.  
"What'll you do, liebling?" He teased, another light, tender thrust making the Blonde's eyes flutter. He was already close, teetering on the edge, but seeing the Pilot like this? He wanted to experience it for as long as he could. So, he did. With another deep thrust, he suckled on his neck and mumbled a teasing, "Make me finish then, Jägerchen." Behind his ear.

"Remember mein funke, you asked for it." Marius gave a low growl as he pushed himself up, causing the blonde to slide out of him. Once that hardness was out, he placed his hands on Elias's shoulders and proceeded to push him up, then back down onto the bed. The pilot smirked as he jumped right back on him, pinning him down on the bed with his weight.

"Now then mein funke, I'm going to ride you till you cum~" He said in a seductive tone. He licked his lips hungrily. He reached down and proceeded to give a few strokes to that hard length before positioning it right at his entrance. Luckily he was still loose from before. He held his breath as he slowly lowered himself all the way down on Elias's member. Once all the way in he released his breath and gave a smile. "Bereite dich vor mein funke, for I won't be gentle. " He said, a devilish look on his face with pure intent to see his lover cum.  
He lifted his hips up slowly, till he reached the tip, then slammed his hips back down in a swift motion. He couldn't help but moan as he repeated the motion a few times.

Taken aback by the Pilot's sudden growl, how he abruptly came to life and had him pinned on his back in seconds. Blinking, Elias flushed a deep red as Marius straddled him again, swallowing thickly as the other borderline purred those words out.

Letting out a sigh as the Pilot licked his lips, he leaned his head forward to reclaim his lips, but instead found his head falling back with a throaty moan as Marius sank down upon his member. "Holy- shit..." He panted out as Marius continued to speak words that redirected all the heat he felt to go directly down to his stomach, where it pooled and festered and tempted him with release.

But when he lifted his hips? When he borderline was completely out of the Pilot? Elias couldn't help the strangled, breathless moan that escaped him when he slammed down. The next couple times had his throat baring and heels digging into the mattress with a, "Marius- I'm..." His voice seemed to trail off, to give out between heavy pants, "so- close..."

Marius did the same motion before finding a good rhythm, slamming his hips down as he groaned. The pleasure from this position was intense. He gazed down at Elias, almost satisfied by how cute he was reacting. He leaned back a little to get in a better position to continue bouncing his hips on the blonde. Slight moans coming out as he tried to muffle his own. "Oh? Is mein funke about to cum? That's okay, let it all out Eli~" He cooed and teased. He had another idea to help push eli over the edge. With one hand steadying him on top of the blonde, his other hand reached back down and proceeded to rub in small deep circles on the blondes sack. He wanted to double the simulation for the blonde.

Elias, head tossed back, chest heaving, realized for a brief moment that he was reduced to a mess far too quickly. Not that he was complaining but- his attention was returned the next time Marius sank down on his length and he groaned out a, "ja..." all thought having left him. All he knew was that Marius was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Gasping as the Pilot began to tease him, stimulating him every way he possibly could, Elias gripped tightly onto the sheets. After what felt like hours of pushing and pulling, tempting him too close to his release, a sharp inhale set off exactly when he was pushed over the edge.

Panting out a quiet, "I'm c- oh god-" unable to properly finish his words or do anything other than ride it out, Elias's brows furrowed and his eyes squeezed shut as a throaty, low moan escaped him. Hips straining, he sunk his teeth into his lip, muffling a long, drawn out groan as he climaxed, buried deep inside of the Pilot. His length throbbed and he panted heavily as his release washed over him. He couldn't recall the last time he had came this hard, hell he could barely recall the last time he came. So naturally, he was breathless as he slowly came down from the high of his climax. "Mein gott," he gasped, still feeling his length twitching and pumping out what remained his release. Yeah, maybe he had neglected himself for a bit too long. "Mari... Just... Wow." Was all he could muster with a lazy smile.

Marius gasped as Elias came in him, the throbbing of the blonde’s dick in him and the sudden warmth inside him was enough to make his body shiver in pleasure. He was breathing heavily as he leaned forward, placing his arms around elias as he hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead then moved down to give him a kiss on the lips. "Eli your amazing, this was amazing! I'm happy I did this with you....I only want to do this with you.." His words came from the heart as he gave a warm, loving smile. Yup, He only wanted elias and now might be a bit protective of his eli, maybe a bit jealous as well but he would work that out for the better. He was content and satisfied as he gave a small yawn. That really took a lot out of him.  
"How do you feel Eli?" He asked, wanting to make sure he was okay too.

Laughing softly against the Pilot's lips, Elias's pants reduced to quiet, deep inhales. Wrapping his arms around Marius, he chuckled as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. "Ich liebe dich," he mumbled, voice muffled and almost inaudible as he kissed pale skin. "I feel... Fantastic." He exhaled, a wide grin growing upon his features as he cupped the Pilot's jawline, brushing his thumb across his cheek adoringly. "You did amazing, Liebling." He murmured softly, leaning up to kiss his nose gently. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual, though." He chuckled, "I don't think I could do this with anyone besides you." Glancing down, he flushed lightly and uttered a, "Oh.. uh- maybe we should... Clean up, though."  
Yeah, they had definitely made a mess. Part of him didn't want to get out of bed, or to slip out of his Marius, but he gently lifted the Pilot's hips. "Just let me take care of it, ja?"

Marius groaned as elias raised his hips. He was rather tired to move now. "Nghh....take care of what?" He said while rubbing his eyes. He always got tired after doing something straining, whether it be a mission, working out or now even having sex. It wore him out greatly and usually napped heavily for the next hour or two. "Clean up? Shower then or something? Also glad you feel good." He said now that he processed what Eli said earlier though not in the same order. He lifted himself up with his arms and just stayed there while yawning. "Im up now Eli..." he mumbled.

Chuckling as he slowly flipped Marius to his side, he gently kissed the Pilot's face and slung his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling a blanket over the other's legs.

"Shh... Lay down, liebling. You're tired. I'll clean you up real quick, just, give me a second." He chuckled, shuffling into the bathroom. Grabbing a warm washcloth, he came back and gently washed off the Pilot's stomach and chest with tender, warm kisses peppered across his face. "Shower can wait, let's take a nice little nap, ja?" He exhaled as he slipped back into the bed and next to Marius. Pulling the blankets up and around them before enveloping the Pilot in a hug.

He grumbled as he was flipped to his side. He didn't really move at first. His body felt heavy and somewhat sluggish.  
"How....do you have so much stamina? You look like your ready for round two!" He said while yawning. Once Elias cleaned him off and climbed into the bed, Marius clung to him instantly, arms wrapping around the blonde while his head rested on the blondes chest. He let out a content sigh.  
"Warm...I like..." He muttered.

"Trust me, Liebling." He murmured as he let himself relax into the warm embrace, with a breathy laugh, "I COULD go for round two, but I'd rather cuddle with you now. You're exhausted, ja?" Gently carding his fingers through the Pilot's hair, Elias hummed adoringly as Marius seemed to melt on his chest, the blonde gently tracing calloused fingers up and down his back, lightly brushing his skin in absent minded shapes and circles.

"Mmmh...Just you vait....soon ve vill have 3 rounds and many more! Das is nice ja?" Marius said, his accent coming out strongly. He usually tried to hide his accent but it came out when he was tired, mad or drunk.  
He snuggled up to the blonde, giving a content smile as eli continued to rub his back.  
"Mmm das feels gut...He said with a yawn.

Grinning, Elias pressed a kiss to the top of the Pilot's head. "Of course, mein sleepy little Hunter..." He chuckled into dirty blonde hair. "Rest, and maybe we can have that second round sooner than later." He teased with a chuckle, continuing the gentle, tender motions of his hand. Of course, he was tired but sleep only came when it was later in the night and it wasn't even 7 PM. So instead, he intended to pass the time just watching Marius. Familiarizing himself with every inch of his scar, every curve and line of his face, from his lips to his eyes. "Mein gott, I'm in deep..." He whispered almost inaudibly to himself, yet the smile was evident in his voice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Next two chapters will be out soon! I'll have the german translations out in a bit too!


End file.
